hetalia_oc_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal
Montreal '''(モントリオール,''Montoriōru ') is a original character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers and World Series'. She is the representation of The Canadian Providence and is part of the Allied Powers and she recieved the name Saphirah Santana Williams (サファイアサンタナウィリアムズ,Safaiasantanau~iriamuzu ''). Attributes Appearance She is a few inches shorter than Canada. She is mainly identified by her darker skin tone, her naturally blond hair with black ends, and her midnight blue eyes. The band-aid on her face is in the shape of an 'X' which represents the crossing of the St. Lawerence River. There was a huge commotion about her skin color, which caused Canada and France to give her a DNA test which proved that she is Canada's little sister. Her military uniform is a brown, heavy coat, similar to America's, with a maple leaf on the back. Under that is a black tank top. She wears black combat boots and black pants. When not in the military uniform, her outfit varies. Her normal outfit is a orange jacket with a fuzzy collar with a pink and black tank top underneigth. She has pink and black gloves, torn dark blue pants, and her black combat boots. Personality and Interests Contrary to her brother, Canada, Montreal is out going and friendly, a trait in which she inherited from France. She loves making wine and singing even though she is tone deaf. However, Montreal can become very submissive to those who try their best to shut her down. She is enjoys making wine and cooking. Her favorite activity has to be sight seeing. Relationships Matthew Willams(Canada) - Canada is Montreal's brother. He is to balance her out. While she is a 'wildflower' as defined by France, Canada is quiet and is often Montreal's voice of reason. Francis Bonnefoy(France)- Montreal's ''Father. He raised her and taught her how to speak french. A DNA test proved that Montreal was France's daughter and Canada's sister. He is protective of her and he also takes his fatherly role very seriously, often calling her Petite Femme (French for 'Little Girl') and Montreal, in return, calls him Mon Pere (French for 'My Father') or simply Pere (Father in French). Gilbert Beilschmidt(Prussia)- More like her best friend. She originally had a huge crush on Prussia. They grew up together. Everything was completely fine until one day Prussia left her without any warning or a goodbye. Montreal set out to look for her best friend, since he was the only person that she engaged with besides France and Canada. As the days went by, Montreal began to give up hope and was eventually found by Romano. Alfred F. Jones (America)- The apple of Montreal's eye. Montreal developed a huge crush on America after her brother brought her to one of the world meetings. They both had feelings for each other and just eventually told each other after he over heard Montreal telling England about her feelings. Feliciano Vargas (Italy Veneziano)- Montreal's long lost lover. Though Italy and Montreal have never had a romantic relationship, they are close. Italy loves the French wine that Montreal makes by hand and he thinks that French is a beautiful language. Lovino Vargas (Italy Romano)- Montreal's best friend after that replaced Prussia. Romano helped her after he found her severely injured in the forest. Since then, they have been inseperatable. Romano hates to let her out of his sight. Appearances -Still in Progress!- Trivia *Montreal's Kyotalia male form is named Salvatore Santa Williams and he speaks more French than English. Kyo! France gave Kyo! Montreal his name. *Her Catalia name is 'Que' (Spoke like 'Que'bec). Que is colorblind and is also afraid of mice. *2P! Montreal is addressed by her human name 'Saphirah.' *Montreal's Birthday, May 17, corresponds with the day that the providence was founded. *Montreal's only pet is a male moose named Yuki. Yuki is Japanese for snow, which is what Canada is known for having alot of. Also, her pet is a moose, to carry on with the Canadian stereotype. *Pancake_Parade has stated that if Montreal was in the Hetalia anime, She would have Utada Hikaru as her Japanese voice actress and Genesis Hall (Pancake_Parade) as her English voice actress. References *Montreal was created by Sorakeyblader258. *Please do not use Montreal with out asking. *You may not claim her as her own. *You can see her 2nd Player side here. *You can see her Nekotalia here. *Her Kyotalia is located here. Category:Female characters Category:Original Category:Canada Category:Hetalia Category:North America